Unnamed Ekosians
The following is a list of Ekosians and Zeons, the two cultures inhabiting neighboring planets Ekos and Zeon. ( ) Ekosians * Melakon * Daras * Eneg Zeons * Abrom * Davod * Isak * Uletta Unnamed Ekosians and Zeons Ekosian SA soldiers These three SA soldiers beat up Isak. :Played by Paul Baxley (middle), Sean Morgan (right) and an unknown extra (left). Ekosian marshal An Ekosian marshal (''Reichsführer-SS) was present for Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." :The leader of the Ekosian SS was played by Frank da Vinci. Ekosian major The Ekosian major was a mid-ranking security officer who was a member of the SS on the planet Ekos in 2268. The Major was assigned duties at Fuhrer headquarters and was responsible for arresting James T. Kirk and Mr. Spock when they attempted to gain entry to Nazi HQ in an effort to find John Gill. The Major exposed the two by ordering Spock to remove the helmet of his captured SS uniform, thereby revealing Spock's Vulcan ears. The Major later interrogated Spock and Kirk, having them beaten and then prepared to have them executed. He was prevented from carrying out the execution by Eneg who ordered Spok and Kirk held for one hour awaiting further questioning. During that hour, Kirk and Spock escaped. :''The officer, played by Gilbert Green, was billed in the credits as the "SS Major," (as Spock and Melakon both referred to him) but this rank is inconsistent with his uniform insignia, a single oak leaf which would have signified a World War II-era German colonel (referred to as ''Oberst for an army officer or Standartenführer for an SS officer). It is also unknown how Kirk would have had such knowledge on Ekos SS-ranks, since Kirk addresses the officer as Major before the rank is stated by anyone else.'' Ekosian SS lieutenant in helmet A lieutenant in the Ekosian SS attempted to apprehend Kirk and Spock, but was knocked unconscious by Kirk. Spock stole his uniform. :The lieutenant, played by Ralph Maurer, wore a second lieutenant (''Untersturmführer) rank on his collar, but after Spock stole the uniform, there was a first lieutenant (Obersturmführer) insignia hastily added on. Ekosian Gestapo lieutenant A lieutenant in the Ekosian SS congratulated a disguised Spock on capturing Kirk, but was neck-pinched by Spock. Kirk stole his uniform. :This second officer shown in the episode, played by Peter Canon, also wore a second lieutenant rank on his collar, but after Kirk stole the uniform, once again the rank became first lieutenant on Kirk's collar. A production goof occurs at the time of the Lieutenant's apperance, in that he is clearly seen waiting for William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy to round the corner of a building and then jumps into a walk down the building stairs when he sees the actors approach. Ekosian announcer Non-commissioned officer (Unteroffizier, an SS Unterscharführer -- "junior squad leader"). :Played by Bart LaRue. Ekosian sergeant A junior sergeant (''Unterfeldwebel, an SS Scharführer -- "squad leader") stood to the left of the Party Headquarters door, and apprehended Kirk on the Major's orders, and stood guard during their interrogation. Ekosian private A private (Mann or SS Schütze -- "trooper") stood to the right of the Party Headquarters door, and apprehended Spock on the Major's orders, and stood guard during their interrogation. :Played by Ed McCready. Ekosian torturer An Ekosian wearing private rank patches, but officer shoulder braids flogged prisoners on the Major's orders. He was tricked into opening the cell door by Kirk, who stole his uniform. :''Played by William Blackburn. Ekosian corporal An Ekosian corporal (''Gefreiter or SS Sturmmann -- "storm trooper") bumped into disguised Kirk in the hall. Kirk pickpocketed the corporal's keys. When the man returned, Isak knocked him unconcious and Spock took the uniform. Ekosian Wehrmacht general This Ekosian Wehrmacht general was present when Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." Ekosian SS Brigadier This Ekosian SS Brigadier was present when Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." Ekosian SS general major This Ekosian SS general major was present when Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." Resistance member in trooper disguise A member of the Zeons' resistance was part of a ruse to test Kirk and Spocks loyalty. This moustached man wore a faux Ekosian private accoutrements, and held his fellow rebels at gunpoint. :The unnamed soldier, portrayed by regular extra player Eddie Paskey, wore the insignia of a private on his uniform, a black rectangle on the collar and plain bordered shoulderboards. Since the resistance consisted of Ekosians working together with the Zeon rebels, there is no reliable way to discern which of the two species this man was. Resistance member in recruit disguise A member of the Zeons' resistance was part of a ruse to test Kirk and Spocks loyalty. This man wore a faux Ekosian recruit (SS Anwärter) accoutrements, and held his fellow rebels at gunpoint. Category:Unnamed individuals